Important?
by FromNowuntill4ever
Summary: North pole feels sad and unimportant. Sealand comes to cheer her up! fail summary is fail but...whatever! rated T just to be safe!


**DISLCAIMER:::::DO NOT OWN! (I only own meh character and the story!)**

**I know I should be working on Junior, but…I have a little bit of writers block, and I got this idea. I am currently involved In a rolepay with a friend of mine, and Russia and Canada had a baby. This baby turned out to be the north pole. And...I'm also working at a best buddy/buddy with Sealand and North pole, (I know that they have almost nothing to do with each other, but…I don't think there are any kid nations in Hetalia besides him. XD) and…that's basically what this is. Just…something that popped into my head~ Enjoy~**

It was snowing. It was dark. It was cold. He tears were frozen on her pink cheeks. She wrapped the thin blanket tighter around herself and shivered. She looked down to the ground from the frozen roof of her house. She loved snow. But the soft snow on the ground seemed to be dull. The moon barely shown through the clouds so there wasn't much of the sparkle that she knew and loved.

She was like her dad. Well…one of them. She had two. Or…they were the only two she would consider close enough for that title. The tow were powerful Nations…unlike herself. She lacked power. She lacked actually being a country. She was just a slab of ice on top of the world. The North pole was considered a piece of land that needed to be claimed. She knew that…especially after the events of the day. She sniffed and shifted a little…trying to get comfortable.

_She and Sealand had snuck into a G8 meeting and were sitting under the table. Avoiding brushing up against the nations seated around them. They were exited. Despite the fact that they would both be in deep shit if there 'parents' found out they were there. _

"_Just stay quiet, and we'll be just fine!" Sealand whispered excitedly as America began the meeting. She nodded and shifted a little. "how many times have you done this again..?" Sealand grinned and held up 5 fingers. She smiled back and turned her attention to the feet of America and listened intently. _

_After a little while Sealand yawned. "I getting a little bored Aurora…" She elbowed his side and glared at him. He squeaked and stayed quiet. The north pole, aka Aurora Braginski, looked to be about 7 or 8 years of age. _

_She had longer, wavy platinum blonde hair and violet eyes. She was rarely seen without fluffy bunny ear muffs and no matter what she was wearing, was always seen with her military boots. Sometimes she would copy one of her fathers and wear her purple-plaid scarf everywhere she went. _

_She was very pale and small, but…very strong., she could manage on her own due to being fast and keeping her cool. But when she lost her temper, she went ape shit.. She naturally took after her Russian father and had a cruel and intimidating air around her. She couldn't help it, she was just like that._

_Sealand had started to untie and retie an unknown nations shoe laces together and snickered quietly. Aurora face palmed. "very mature of you Petey." she hissed. Sealand shrugged and moved on to another pair of unsuspecting shoes. She was loosing interest in the meeting as well and began looking around at her friends handy work. She became wide eyed when she saw that one of the laces Her friend had tampered with were none other than her 'daddy's' _

"_Peter...you didn't.." She breathed out and glared at the boy a few feet away from her side. Said boy looked a little confused. "what?" She pointed to the boots of a very large nation. The boy chuckled and kept working at what looked to be England's boots. "so what? You love playing pranks like this.." She slapped him on the back of the head. " But not to Daddy Russia!" "Ow!" Sealand whined and rubbed the back of his head._

"_That hurt!"_

"_it was supposed to!"_

"_why are you so mean to me?"_

"_because you make it so easy!" giggles._

"_but you're not supposed to beat me up! I'm older than you are.."_

"_but its so much fun!"_

"…_you're mean."_

"_yup!"_

_At this point the two children where no longer whispering and more like…talking quietly. Though it was hard to hear the two over the voice of America, the others swore they heard something. They felt like there was someone with them that didn't belong. Canada looked over to Russia nervously. Russia felt a little uneasy but simply shrugged._

"_poke~" Sealand poked North poles stomach and sniggered. She simply slapped his hand away. "don't do that." _

"_poke." He poked her again._

"_Stop it!" _

"_make me" Sealand immediately regretted those words and his eyes went wide as his friend sent a wicked grin his way and tackled him. "OW!" _

_sealand howled as he was flipped over onto his stomach and The younger girls knee was resting on sensitive area on his back. She had his right arm bent around and pinned to his back, one of her legs were in between the boy's. Her knee rested against his vital regions and pushed lightly. _(rape much?)

_She had a satisfied smirk on her lips as she watched the older boy struggle and cry out when se was suddenly pulled off by the back of her shirt. "Hey!" she turned to glare at who had pulled her off only to be met with the violet eyes of Russia. _

"_what do you think you are doing here?" he demanded and glared at his 'daughter'. _

_She wanted to glare back...but…she could never be mad at Daddy! It was daddy! She was Daddy's little girl...at least in her eyes. So..she simply smiled innocently and pointed over to Sealand. Who was cowering under Russias gaze. _

"_Petey brought us here Daddy Russia~!"_

"_I believe England will deal with him."_

_Sealand was about to say something when a shrp pain in one ear cut him off. "Peter Kirkland. What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" England demanded with a stern look. _

"_Well, I..erm…uh.." The unofficial nation tried to think of something when he was yanked out from under the table. "OW!" both Sealand and England called out as they face planted to the floor...England had stood and was going to take his brother out of the room, when…surprise, surprise, His shoes were tied together. Sealand only fell because of the death grip his brother had on his ear._

_North pole couldn't help but laugh. It was true. She loved to play pranks on the countries. It was fun to cause them misery. She was stopped by the sharp look both of her fathers gave her. The look her Canadian father gave her was one of 'well talk later', While the one Russia gave her was one of disapproval and unamusement. She looked away sheepishly. America glared at North pole and pointed at her. _

"_who the hell is that?"_

_Canada huffed. "The North pole."_

_America immediately lightened up and scooped her away from Russia. " SWEET! You brought me a present? Aw! Thank you so much Mattie~!" _

_Aurora frowned. He couldn't talk about her like that! She wasn't something to give away! She growled lowly at America and glared at him. A shiver ran down The super powers spine but he chuckled. _

"_Gonna have to teach you manners?" _

_Russia took her away from America and glared at him. " You cannot have her! She is Mine, and Matvey's!" Canada nodded in agreement. America pouted. _

"_come on! I need the land you guys!"_

_Several things happened at once._

"_Oh hon hon! I could Take ze child! America could have ze land~!" France chuckled and moved toward Russia. "Nyet!" Russia growled and stepped away from The pedophiliac Nation. And triped a little due to his boots being tied together. _

"_I could take it. I could use a little more land." England stepped forward, still holding on to Sealand's ear. France scoffed. "Angleterre, last time you raised a child…well..…" France gestured helplessly to America. America glared at France. Canada was ignored._

_The young girl in Russias arms began to get angry. They were all talking about her like a property! She was a person! Sure…she wasn't a country, but...Neither was Petey! And no one talked about him like this! _

"ACK!"

_Almost all the nations face planted at the same time, due to Sealands little prank and Aurora was thrown across the room when Russia fell backward._

She didn't want to think about it anymore. She tried to block it out. She was nothing but a big iceberg. A lonely iceberg. She looked at her pink hands and smiled. Pink was her favorite color…but it was so, so closely related to red. She _hated_ red. She muttered a long string of curses in a mix of Russian, English, and French.

No body cared about her. Everyone wanted everything to do with the North pole, but not Aurora Braginski. She felt fresh tears gather in her eyes and she began to shiver once again. Which was strange…she had gone numb to the cold hours ago.

She liked to sit out here. She liked to sit on the roof. She liked to feel the snow on her face and watch it fall and gleam and sparkle in the moonlight. But…with the moon covered with the clouds the snow made her feel even more depressed. She heard footsteps behind her. Maybe it was Momma Canada…or Daddy Russia..? She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was too small to be one of her parents. She stiffly turned her head to look at the person behind her.

Sealand frowned down at her. "are you ok..?" he was wearing a plaid ski jacket and tick jeans. He also wore a cute snow hat and the flaps came down over his ears. "Why are you out so late..?"

"I could ask you the same…" Sealand shrugged and grinned. "I got bored." She nodded and smiled weakly. "same here…I couldn't sleep…" She looked back down to the ground sadly. "um…Petey..?" Peter nodded and sat down next to her, wincing a little when the icy cold roof made contact wit his bum. "yeah?"

"um…am…am I just…something to be claimed…?" Her friend looked taken aback by the question but shook his head. "If this about today…" The young girl nodded her head and sniffed. Fresh tear rolled down her face but froze on there way down.

Sealand blinked. He didn't know just how much the others trying to 'claim' her made her feel. They way her 'parents' defended her probably didn't help either. He noticed how she always looked up to her parents and he noticed a nice bruise on her chin and a band aid on her fore head. _Probably from when she hit the wall…_ Sealand moved closer to his friend and put an arm around her. "You don't have to cry…im here for you."

The younger girl sniffed and leaned on her friend. He was so warm…feeling came back to her body and she shivered violently. The boy took note of this. "we should get you inside, yes?" She nodded slowly and unwrapped herself from the blanket. " how did you get up here Petey?" She stretched and her joints ached from sitting still for so long. Her teeth chattered and her lips were blue. "Doesn't matter. Lets just get you inside. You could get sick…"

She slid over the edge of the roof and swung her feet through an open window. She landed in her bed and snuggled down. Sealand appeared after about a minute. "um…Petey…?" Sealand landed on her bed an nodded. She lightly patted the space next to her.

"wanna spend the night..?" Her friend smiled and nodded. " Big Brother might not notice im gone until later tomorrow…so…Sure~!" He kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers. "I might not be here when you wake up though.."

She girl looked a little disappointed but nodded. " as long as you're here when im asleep…" She snuggled lose to her friend and he snuggled back, trying to get her warm.

After only a few minutes, she was sound asleep and basking in her best friends warmth. If no one else cared about her, at least Sealand did. He was her best friend, and she was a person to him. That made her happy. She liked feeling happy.

End. J

**Yeah…don't ask. At the end, remember…Peter is supposed to be like…11. She's supposed to be about…8. So…don't get any dirty ideas. T T **

**I wasn't sure how to make the other nations seem like assholes, so…yeah. But I made sealand all nice and best buddy, buddy with her! If I didn't get that across….well you know now. **

**But for serious. This was fun to write! The only problem is…I have this issue when im writing to like..not be able to make it interesting and not flesh it out ut…whatever! And This character is MY north pole. If you have a fan character that happens to be north pole…well….i didn't see you guys writing this. I hope you Enjoyed~! :D**

**P.S**

**um….the thing where it says which characters are in the story, um…it just reads Sealand, and wouldn't it be nice if they had a thing for 'fan character' :/**


End file.
